


Lęk przed wieczną ciemnością

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [13]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE Nie uwierzysz, jak słodko jest wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto o mnie drży, a nie przede mną…Stanisława PrzybyszewskaSprawa Dantona
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Kudos: 5





	Lęk przed wieczną ciemnością

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE Nie uwierzysz, jak słodko jest wiedzieć, że jest ktoś, kto o mnie drży, a nie przede mną…  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska _Sprawa Dantona_

Uwierz mi na słowo, Antoine,  
Że cię nigdy nie zdradzę bez winy.  
Sam wiesz: jesteś jedynym,  
Który zna mnie, jak ja jego znam.

Mnie samotność pali jak ogień  
I jedyną mi znaną słodyczą  
Jest ta wiedza, że w życiu  
Mam kogoś, kto drży o mnie,

Zamiast drżeć przede mną.  
Mówisz, że gdy mnie zabraknie  
Republika niechybnie upadnie,  
Lecz bez ciebie? Pochłonie ją ciemność.

A ja lęku przed wieczną ciemnością  
Choć się staram, nie mogę się pozbyć.


End file.
